


Где-то далеко, в Богом забытом месте

by Elga, Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть миллион способов сказать «Я люблю тебя».<br/>Перевод фика <a href="http://ignipes.livejournal.com/197525.html">«A Thousand Miles From Nowhere»</a>, автор: ignipes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где-то далеко, в Богом забытом месте

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liv Niggle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Liv+Niggle).



— Ты полный придурок.

— Уй.

— Клянусь Богом, когда раздавали мозги…

— Ай, какого черта? Что ты там делаешь?

— …ты валялся в отключке под бильярдным столом.

— Чувак, ты должен меня зашивать, а не комментировать мои…

— Какого хрена ты решил, что закрыть меня от черного пса[2] своим телом — хорошая идея? Господи, Сэмми, из всех глупостей…

— Этот засранец собирался выпустить тебе кишки.

— А вместо этого добрался до тебя. Блестящая мысль.

— Ныть кончай, зашивай давай.

— Да ты поэт, студентик.

—Любовь-кровь-морковь, а если ты сейчас не закончишь с моими швами, я ткну тебе иголкой в глаз.

— Не в рифму.

~

Он может потянуть время. Выслушать новые аргументы, дождаться, пока Дин не разозлится, не потеряет терпение, не сорвется, и отступить, когда начнутся оскорбления и все сведется к старым спорам. Он знает правила игры: за три года они не изменились.

Но Дин измучен, весь словно нараспашку, ширма нахальства не может до конца скрыть безумное беспокойство, он смотрит прямо в глаза и говорит: 

— Я не могу сделать это один.

Сэм бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд и раздраженно отвечает: 

— Конечно, можешь.

— Ага. — Пауза. Удар сердца. — Но не хочу. 

Ни больше и ни меньше, и Сэм понимает: не мили и не годы виноваты в том, что ему трудно вспомнить, чтобы Дин просил о чем-то для себя.

~

Иногда он просыпается посреди ночи: задыхаясь, дрожа и потея, простыни путаются, подушка валяется на полу, отзвук последнего кошмара все еще пульсирует в голове. 

— Сэмми? — говорит Дин хриплым со сна голосом и неуклюже переворачивается. Он легко касается кончиками пальцев волос Сэма, проводит по щеке, медленно и жарко целует в шею, притягивает ближе и кладет голову брата на свое плечо. — Все в порядке? 

Сны — не видения, нет, несмотря на то, что он там видит — всегда быстро забываются. Красная кровь смывается, тени сменяются солнечным светом, а эхо собственного глумливого смеха заглушается мерным биением сердца Дина. 

~

Блэквудс, окраина города Мобайл, Алабама. В игорном зале воняет так, словно пол здесь мыли пивом еще во времена войны между Севером и Югом; в дымину пьяный деревенщина, продувший две сотни баксов, принимает слишком близко к сердцу то, что Дин так ловко обращается с кием.

— Гребаный лживый педик, — бормочет парень и скалит в улыбке зубы — ну, или что там от них осталось. — Ты мухлюешь, гандон. 

Дин раздражается: 

— Ни фига! Ты сосешь, неудачник. И должен мне…

Парень разбивает бутылку о край стола слишком быстро для пьяного и прижимает зазубренный край к горлу Дина. 

— Хочешь поговорить о том, кто тут сосет, задрот? Хочешь показать, что умеют твои минетные губки?

Через пять секунд кулак Сэма разбивает парню лицо, а через пятнадцать минут Дин резко тормозит — гравий летит из-под шин, — сворачивает на обочину и, не дожидаясь, пока Импала окончательно остановится, сползает вниз по сидению и засовывает руку брату в штаны. У Сэма уже стоит — гребаные кабацкие драки его возбуждают, и он одобрительно стонет, когда Дин обхватывает пальцами его член и начинает дрочить — быстро, нервно, нетерпеливо.

— В чем дело, Сэмми? — шепчет Дин, покусывая его подбородок. — Встаешь на защиту моей добродетели? 

— У тебя… — Сэм охает и неловко расстегивает ширинку, вжимаясь в кулак Дина. — Нет у тебя никакой… никакой добродетели. — Он изворачивается, обнимает брата за шею, придвигается ближе и затягивает его горячий, жадный и головокружительный поцелуй. Сэм слегка отстраняется и, улыбнувшись прямо в губы Дина, шепчет: — Хочешь показать, что умеют твои минетные губки? 

~

Сэм хандрит уже несколько дней.

— Чувак, мы ничего не могли сделать.

Подчеркнуто тяжелый вздох. Печальные глаза, на которых выступают слезы. Челка. Три-в-одном. 

— Она мертва уже сотню лет, приятель. Поздновато для спасения. 

Тоскливая девчоночья музыка. Импала превращается в филиал «Лилит Фэйр»[3]. 

— Слушай, чувак, история хреновая, не спорю, но она была призраком. Призраком-убийцей. Мы на таких охотимся, помнишь? Это же наша работа?

Одна и та же гребаная песня снова и снова. Это последняя капля. 

— Отлично. Как хочешь, солнышко. Хочешь хандрить и ныть от того, что мы упокоили уже мертвую телку, не стесняйся. Я тебе мешать не буду. 

Дин выжидает день. Два. Сэм все еще хандрит. На третий день утром Дин притворяется спящим, когда Сэм сползает с кровати и уходит в душ. Он дожидается, пока Сэм включит воду и успеет хорошенько намылиться.

Затем выскальзывает из кровати, хватает фотоаппарат и осторожно открывает дверь в ванную. Он вышвыривает одежду Сэма — вместе с полотенцем — за дверь и тянется к сливному бачку. 

— Дин?

Вместо ответа он спускает воду и принимается считать: « _Раз, два, три…_ ».

С пронзительным воплем Сэм вылетает из-за занавески, врезается в стену и чуть не падает, поскользнувшись на мокром линолеуме. 

— Какого хрена ты…

Дин поднимает фотоаппарат и делает снимок. 

Сэм — голый, раскрасневшийся, мокрый и с мыльной пеной на лице — награждает брата убийственным взглядом: 

— Не смешно.

— А по мне так очень. 

— Тебе что, двенадцать? 

— С тебя капает на пол, — услужливо подсказывает Дин.

Сэм хмурится и брызгает водой на Дина, но прежде чем брат успевает снова залезть в душ, Дин замечает легкую улыбку. 

Миссия выполнена, Дин выходит из ванной и открывает лэптоп. Поставить новую фотографию на фон рабочего стола — дело пары секунд. 

~

— Дин, ты здесь? 

Глупо, так глупо, но он все равно оглядывается по сторонам, скользит взглядом по спиритической доске на полу и полутемным углам комнаты.

— Я не смог ничего найти в книге, — признается он, от гнетущего чувства вины сосет под ложечкой. — Не знаю, как тебе помочь. 

Продолжать читать, исследовать, искать, звонить всем, звонить кому угодно — такое уже было, и он сможет снова, но Сэм знает: теперь все по-другому. Жнеца вызвало не заклятие, он просто выполняет свою работу.

— Но я попытаюсь, честно. _Клянусь, я не сдамся._ — Кажется, этого мало, и он добавляет: — Пока ты будешь бороться. Ну же. Ты не можешь… не можешь бросить меня одного с папой. Мы же поубиваем друг друга, сам знаешь. 

Сэм смеется. Это абсолютно не смешно, но Дин бы посмеялся, _обязательно_ , если бы проснулся, вынырнул из этого неестественного сна. 

— Дин, ты не должен сдаваться. _Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пусть он не сдается._ Ты не можешь уйти, приятель, только не сейчас. _Не сейчас. Не забирай его. Пожалуйста. Я не знаю, что я…_ Мы только вспомнили, что значит быть братьями. 

Он не может. Не может понять, здесь Дин или нет. 

— Ты меня слышишь?

~

Уезжая в колледж, Сэм был обычным прыщавым раздражительным подростком, ни в грош не ставившим мнение старших. Проходит время, прежде чем Дин понимает: Сэм изменился, стал другим. И он готов признать, что такой Сэм, пусть и псих, нравится ему гораздо больше.

Сэм и правда любит эти девчоночьи кофейные напитки. Если бы он остался один, то мог бы не ходить в душ несколько недель. Он не в состоянии пришить пуговицу даже под дулом пистолета и постоянно теряет носки в прачечной.

Он целуется так, словно в мире нет ничего важнее, словно самое главное — обнимать Дина, быть на расстоянии дыхания; словно он возводит их действия в ранг искусства — прижимаясь всем телом к телу брата, используя преимущество в росте и длине рук. Он целуется так, словно всю жизнь хотел бы только этим и заниматься.

Он помнит имена всех спасенных людей, равно как и тех, кого они спасти не успели.

Ему все еще иногда снится Джессика.

Большинству хакерских штучек он научился от своего соседа-первокурсника в Стэнфорде — тот изучал теорию вычислительных систем, а сейчас генеральный директор многомиллионной компании, занимающейся разработкой видеоигр. Его тошнит от крови и выпущенных кишок. А покажи ему порно фильм, где горячие цыпочки удовлетворяют друг друга, он кончит в штаны раньше, чем ты скажешь: «Горячие телки!».  
Сейчас он бегает гораздо быстрее, чем в средней школе, и ловко обращается с любым оружием.

Он все еще думает, что приколы с клеем самые смешные. Его по-прежнему можно — хотя уже реже и труднее — рассмешить так, что он сгибается от смеха и ловит ртом воздух.

Он скучает по маме и всегда помнит про День матери, хотя у него нет ни одного воспоминания о ней. Он так и не научился правильно завязывать шнурки. Он читает спортивную колонку не потому, что болеет за команды, а потому, что хочет быть в состоянии поддержать нормальный разговор.

Он по-прежнему винит себя за все, что творил, пока не контролировал свое тело.

Ему очень, очень нравится, когда его трахают в задницу: на спине с высоко задранными ногами, пока Дин ласкает его языком; на Импале под жарким солнцем со спущенными до лодыжек джинсами и трусами; на скрипящей мотельной кровати, лежа на боку и изворачиваясь, чтобы со стоном поцеловать Дина, пока тот в него толкается, — неважно, где и как, Сэму просто нравится.

Он всегда краснеет и опускает голову, когда симпатичные женщины благодарят его за спасение, но тем не менее обнимает их и обещает вернуться, если снова будет нужна помощь.

Он с прежней тоской смотрит на обычные пригородные районы или дома, на семью за домашним обедом, и улыбается, как придурок, когда они возвращают ребенка родителям, а мужа — жене, прямо в любящие объятия, целыми и почти невредимыми. 

И по-прежнему думает, что Дин не замечает.

~

Горло саднит от крика, а пальцы болят от того, что он бил кулаками в стену, и руки трясутся так, что он дважды роняет бумажник, прежде чем положить его в карман. Он застегивает рюкзак, не позволяет себе обернуться или подумать — не забыл ли что-нибудь.

Кровать Дина пуста. Он не вернулся прошлой ночью оттуда, куда в бешенстве умчался, когда Сэм и Джон сцепились, и даже не удосужился попрощаться.

Дверь в комнату отца закрыта. Сэм проскакивает мимо, не останавливаясь. Ему больше нечего сказать, да и слышать тоже. Он спускается по лестнице и выскальзывает за дверь, пока не передумал.

Дин сидит на ступеньках перед входной дверью. Сэм натыкается прямо на него, невольно пинает по заднице и, испуганно ругнувшись, отскакивает.

— Дин! Что ты тут… — до него наконец доходит, и Сэм прищуривается. — Ты не сможешь остановить меня. Я принял решение, и это именно то, чего…

— Я подброшу тебя до автобусной станции, — Дин медленно встает, все так же не поворачиваясь. Он выглядит напряженным, усталым, и Сэм думает, сколько же он тут просидел.

— Ты — что?

— Садись в машину, если не хочешь идти пешком.

Сэм не спрашивает, будет ли Дин его отговаривать или о чем тот вообще думает, не мечтал ли Дин сам когда-нибудь уйти. Он не хочет знать, насколько на него зол брат, простит ли он его когда-нибудь, будет ли вообще отвечать на звонки и сообщения. Он просто садится в машину.

~

— Я не понял. У тебя было какое-то видение…

— Я видел, как Макс выстрелил в тебя, — Сэм вздрагивает и закрывает глаза; головная боль так и не утихает. — В голову.

— В голову. — Они на всех парах несутся прочь от Сагино[4], и вопросы Дина с каждой милей становятся все более и более недоверчивыми. — Ты увидел, как он выстрелил мне в голову, и…

— Я просто… Я не знаю, Дин. Я испугался, запаниковал. — На него снова накатывают холодный липкий страх и отчаяние — _нет, о Боже, нет, только не Дин, пожалуйста. Только не Дин_ , и Сэм медленно вдыхает. — А потом обнаружил, что шкаф исчез, и я могу открыть дверь. 

— Раньше такого никогда не было?

— Нет, — огрызается Сэм, — я бы… — он больше чувствует, чем видит, взгляд брата, и немного остывает. У Дина есть полное право на подозрения. В конце концов Сэм рассказал ему о видениях, когда не осталось другого выбора. — Нет, — повторяет он, уже спокойнее. — Ничего не было, клянусь.

— Ха.

— Ха? Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

— А что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Сэмми?

— Дин, я передвинул шкаф силой мысли!

— Я понял тебя, чувак. Правда, понял. Просто не знаю, что сказать. — Дин молчит, задумчиво постукивая по рулю. — Может… ну, не знаю, ты смог, потому что мог Макс? Какая-то общая мутация? — Он опускает то, что мать Макса тоже погибла в огне.

Сэм прислоняется лбом к окну и думает: _«Нет, придурок, я смог, потому что за всю жизнь никогда не был так безумно напуган и беспомощен, как сидя взаперти в кладовке и глядя, как ты умираешь»._

Но вслух он говорит:

— Не знаю. Может, быть.

~

Проходят недели, месяцы, годы, и вскоре Сэм прекращает считать мили, но только не то, что он узнает о своем брате.

Дин превращает чистку оружия в ритуал: он может проделать это с закрытыми глазами и даже не думая, каждое движение выверено и имеет определенный смысл. Он всегда знает, что лежит в багажнике Импалы, хотя со стороны может показаться, что там пронесся мини-торнадо. Он помнит не один ритуал экзорцизма, но боится произнести неправильно, поэтому по возможности доверяет это дело Сэму. 

Он мочится в душе и вытирает нос рукавом. Он пьет пиво с утра и может доесть остатки пиццы, пролежавшие два дня в коробке на мотельном полу. Он оставляет лужи воды на полу в ванной и обрезки ногтей на ковре. Он настаивает на том, что чистые носки нужно сворачивать определенным образом, и орет на Сэма, когда тот делает это неправильно.

Он по-прежнему лучше стреляет, и Сэм знает: так будет всегда.

Он сильно скучает по отцу. Порой тоска грызет его изнутри, как рак, терзает и не уходит; Дин замыкается в себе — в молчании и злости, и ничто не может вытащить его из этого состояния.

Он болеет за «Ред Сокс»[5] и не боится громко заявлять об этом, в каком бы штате они не были.

Пожилым усталым официанткам он оставляет такие же чаевые, как молодым и улыбчивым. На его лице вечно появляется дурацкая улыбка, когда он видит радостно и беззаботно играющих детишек на площадке. Его мутит от запаха горящей плоти, но он никогда не отлынивает от их традиционного «посолим и сожжем».

Сколько бы Дин ни утверждал обратное, он всегда помнит имена девушек, которых трахает.

Он не верит, что кто-то может купиться на ложь и фальшивые имена. Он знает наизусть все до одной песни Стиви Никса[6]. Он боится тюрьмы, камеры и решеток, и того, что ему будут говорить, что и когда делать.

У него крошечные светлые веснушки на шее и плечах, в ушной раковине и на спине, на заднице и под коленками. Он боится щекотки под ребрами и становится как желе при одной лишь мысли о массаже.

Он уверен, что отец должен жить, а он — умереть.

Он удивляется, проснувшись посреди ночи и увидев, что Сэм наблюдает за ним.

Он не верит, что Эллен, и Бобби, и Джошуа, и Джефферсон, и все остальные помогут ему, если он попросит, не только потому, что он — сын Джона Винчестера. Он не понимает, что у него есть собственная репутация, что парни из бара на перекрестке знают его как крутого охотника.

Дин никогда бы в этом не признался, но в душе он романтик. Ему нравятся долгие послеполуденные часы, когда не надо никуда идти и ничего делать; он покрывает все тело Сэма поцелуями, улыбается и тихо смеется, и шепчет всякие глупости, и расскажи Сэм о них кому-нибудь, Дин его убьет. Ему нравится целоваться в душе, пока не кончится горячая вода, и сворачиваться клубком у Сэма под боком зимними ночами, уткнувшись носом в шею.

Он по-прежнему боится, что однажды утром проснется, а Сэм исчезнет. На этот раз навсегда.

И Дин по-прежнему думает, что Сэм не знает, как сильно это его пугает.

~

Он медленно выныривает из сна, мысли вялые, а тело никуда не хочет вставать, слишком тепло и уютно, чтобы напрягаться.

— Привет.

Дин открывает глаза. Сэм лежит рядом и лениво гладит его живот.

— Я не встану никуда, — бормочет Дин, — а ты меня не заставишь.

— Ладно, — сонно улыбается Сэм, — как скажешь.

— Отлично, — Дин снова закрывает глаза. — Еще слишком рано жить.

Дин чувствует, как Сэм касается губами виска и еле слышно шепчет:

— Я люблю тебя, Дин.

— Ага. — Он улыбается, наслаждаясь прикосновениями, тело расслаблено до изнеможения, и он чувствует, что снова проваливается в сон. Кажется, будто остального мира за пределами их кровати просто не существует. — Я знаю.

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> [1] A Thousand Miles From Nowhere — фраза из песни [Д. Йокама](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpQ4c3b_RJ8).
> 
> [2] Черный пес — призрак черного пса является предвестником смерти, вестником из ада, злобным духом. Подробно почитать можно [тут](http://www.sunhome.ru/tags/words/magic/%D4%EB%E5%EC%E8%ED%E3/3197).
> 
> [3] “Lilith Fair” — фестиваль, на котором выступают исключительно женщины. Ранее на нем выступали: Шерил Кроу, Кристина Агилера, Эрика Баду, Дикси Чикс, Мисси Элиот, Нелли Фуртадо и др.
> 
> [4] [Сагино](http://bse.sci-lib.com/article098782.html) — город в Мичигане.
> 
> [5][Ред Сокс](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD_%D0%A0%D0%B5%D0%B4_%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%81) — бейсбольная команда из Бостона.
> 
> [6] Стив Никс — участник группы “Fleetwood Mac”.


End file.
